Tasteful
by Karpedti
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed over the summer, and it may not have been for the best. Rated R for language.
1. Prologue

This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so don't blame me if it's bad.br  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I rather poor.  
A single candle only lighted the room and the wax was already piling around the bottom of the candle. It gave the room an eerie white glow. The flame reflected off the mirror with no reflection in it.   
  
A girl with flowing jet-black hair down her back was hunched over her vanity mirror writing in her black leather journal. Her pale gray eyes, so light you would have sworn that they were white, quickly glanced outside threw her mirror. It was a full moon, and the yellowness lightens the night sky. The girl looked backed down at her journal and continued to write. A couple of minutes later she stopped writing, and set down her quill, and reread what she written.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I wish I could say I was happy or sad or some kind of emotion. I hate to say that my emotions are quite limited. I got a letter from my cousin Karpedti today, saying I could stay with her after my school year ends. I wasn't surprised by this, since my parents are now dead, I know exactly who to thank for that! The murder of my parents was a threat from him…telling me if I don't join him, worse could happen. On a happier note, tomorrow is the first day back to Hogwarts. I dread this year; I can't keep my secret a secret that much longer, people are going to find out. I know that they are not going to want to be around me, they will be afraid of what I am. I know what I've become, and I accept what I've become. It's a full moon outside, and I'm so hungry, unfortunately I'm going to have to keep my hunger under control while I'm back at school. Oh diary, I wish that things could be back the way they were, and I would be back to plain old Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione closed her diary, and picked up a small bottle that was by the mirror, and closed her eyes before putting it to her lips and gulped it down. She blew out her candle and went to bed. 


	2. Hogwarts

Hello, first of all I like to say that I've never wrote before, so please don't review that harsh. And I don't own any of these characters.  
Outside the sun was shiny brightly, and the streets were already filled with the sound of traffic. Inside a small room at the leaky cauldron, it was still pitch black. A young girl who looked no older than 17, was still asleep. Her mane of black hair sprawled over the white satin pillow, and her skin seemed too pure against the whiteness of the sheets. She opened her eyes slowly and quickly got out of bed. The first thing she did was take a shower, she didn't know whether the water was hot or cold, because frankly she didn't care. She looked threw her trunk, looking for something to wear. She got out regular muggle clothes, dark black bootcut jeans, a red and black polo shirt and black boots. She brushed her long dark as night hair, and looked inside her trunk for a special mirror that she bought in Knockturn alley. If anyone had saw her bought it, they would have figured out the secret she had been keeping for a little more than a month. She bought the mirror so she could put on her dark brown contacts that she got, yes, she knew it would have been easier just to charm her eyes, but she liked wearing contacts. Then there was a knock on the door. She groaned, she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Karpedti, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm your cousin, I don't need a reason to be here!" Karpedti pushed past Hermione and sat on her bed.  
  
"Unfortunatly you do, your mother told you I was here didn't she?" Karpedti glanced at Hermione, and jumped off her bed and stood by the window.  
  
"Does it really matter? Besides I knew you were going to be here, you have no where to go, and I know you don't want to stay at my house...Can I open these curtains?" Karpedti didn't wait for an answer, she already pulled them wide open. A sudden shock spread threw her arms, Karpedti swirled around and stared at her cousin.  
  
"I can do far worse to you Karpedti, didn't I tell you that the morning sunlight feels like it burns my skin?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot! Hey I thought you couldn't use magic outside school?"  
  
"They never said anything about wandless magic, anyway lets go." Hermione was already out the door, while leaving her cousin with her bags to carry.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Karpedti were already on platform 9 3/4, and Karpedti was driving Hermione crazy. Hermione was so glad that she was Head Girl, but unfortunetly Karpedti invited herself to her cousin's compartment. The train wouldn't leave till 10 minutes.  
  
"Hermione, doesn't dumbledore know? What did he say?" Karpedti looked at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"As much as I didn't want to, I told him. He said that it was good that I was Head Girl, and I would only share my room with one other person. He said I might get tempted with too many people around and try to keep myself under control during those times during the month."  
  
"oh... have you talked to Harry and Ron?"  
  
"No, and I don't plan to." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why? You use to be best friends with them."  
  
"I know, but...after it happened, when I became a you know, I visit them at the burrow, and I had this sudden urge to, um... attack them, so I left, I can't be tempted like that. I can't control it!"  
  
"So you decided not to be their friend, anymore, Hermione, aren't you going to tell the Head Boy?"  
  
"Tell me what?" said the from of Draco Malfoy. The summer did Malfoy good. He was more muscular around the chest area. 'Quidditch did him good, those muscles must be from his grip on the broom, everytime he misses the snitch,' Hermione gave Malfoy a once over.  
  
"Karpedti I think you should leave, now!" Karpedti gave Hermione a dirty look and left. Hermione sat in silence for most of the ride to Hogwarts, where she would be entering her last year. The sky was dark, and much to her surprise it was a full moon. Hermione was getting a headache, she knew what was happening and had to take her mind off of it, talking to Malfoy was going to have to be her only other choice.  
  
"Malfoy, have you seen Pansy lately?" Hermione gave Malfoy an innocent smile.  
  
"How do you know about Pansy, mudblood?" Hermione smiled again  
  
"I know more than you think Malfoy, so I need to tell you something before- " Hermione was cut off, and the train stopped. She was going to tell Malfoy as soon as they were in their common room.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The sorting was over and the feast had begun. Hermione sat as far as possible away from Harry and Ron. She looked down at her plate, she was completely disgusted, chicken and mash potatoes. Hermione took a sip out of her goblet, and quickly spitted it back inside 'How could I not realize how gross pumpkin juice was?' Hermione thought to herself. She glanced around the table looking for some meat, any kind of meat. She looked up at saw Dumbledore looking at her, and she could hear his voice inside her head 'Hermione, you'll find what your looking for in your common room.'. They announce her being Head Girl at the beginning of the feast and now she was waiting for Dumbledore, to show her and the Head Boy to their room. Malfoy slowly walked up to them, taking his time. They walked up several flights of stairs to the very top of a tower. A portrait of a black coffin in the middle of the Forbidden Forest was before them, and chills went down Hermione's spine.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, this is your entrance to your common room, as you can see no one is in this portrait yet, he will wake when he is called upon, his name is Xavier. Ah, Miss Granger your special arrangments have been made for you."  
  
"Proffesor, may I have a word with you?" Hermione cast a glance at Malfoy who was looking bored. Hermione walk a few feet until she was out of earshot from Malfoy's hearing range.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Um, Professor, did you tell Malfoy about me?" Dumbledore look straight into her eyes and said  
  
"Miss Granger, I didn't not tell Mister Malfoy, that is for you to decide, but I must say you should tell him." Hermione walked back in front of the portrait with Malfoy. They still needed the password.  
  
"The password is 'Crimson Thirst', and Miss Granger I think you may have something in common with Xavier." Dumbledore winked at Hermione as he walked back to his headquarters. 


End file.
